


Let Me Call You Sweetheart

by thatsoulforyouisinme



Category: Glee
Genre: Boypussy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Virgin Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoulforyouisinme/pseuds/thatsoulforyouisinme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the GKM.  Kurt picks Blaine up at Scandals one night and takes him home. Confident, b!p Kurt and inexperienced Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Call You Sweetheart

Blaine swallowed nervously and looked around the dimly lit, smoky bar. His friend Sebastian had dragged him to Scandals and had disappeared with some guy about twenty minutes ago with a hard-on and a cheeky smile. Blaine knew what they were going to do and it was still making him blush. He turned back to his beer and took another sip, twisting his face at the strange, dark taste of it.   
  
“Hey kid,” the bartender said, getting Blaine’s attention.   
  
The bartender slid a translucent, amber colored drink in his direction.   
  
“What? I didnt order--”   
  
The bartender shook his head.   “You’ve got yourself an admirer.”   
  
Blaine’s eyes widened in disbelief. “Who?”   
  
“Me, sweetheart”  a high melodic voice said to his left.   
  
Blaine whipped his head around and the air rushed out of his lungs as he found himself staring at the bluest, most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen. He gaped stupidly, taking in the man’s gorgeous pale skin, his perfectly sculpted light brown hair, the long lithe expanse of his body. There was no fucking way that this guy was into him. “Is this some kind of a joke?” he blurted.  
  
A perfectly shaped eyebrow arched at him. “I don’t fuck around, sweetheart.” The man smiled and glanced at the bartender. “Well, that’s not strictly true, is it, Danny?”   
  
The bartender snorted out a laugh. “Don’t break him, Kurt. He’s a baby.”   
  
“I know,” the man--Kurt--purred. “The blushing school boy thing is very, very sexy.”   
  
Kurt thought he was sexy. Blaine forgot to be annoyed that they were talking about him over his head and took a moment to be completely and totally awed with that fact. “Uhm, I’m not---I’m--legal,” Blaine said shakily.   
  
Kurt rolled his eyes. “Don’t even try, school boy. Even I’m barely old enough to be here.”   
  
“How old are you?” Blaine breathed.  
  
“Nineteen,” Kurt replied, reaching over and taking a sip of the drink he’d ordered for Blaine. “You’re letting this go to waste, you know.”   
  
“S-sorry,” Blaine stuttered, taking the glass and sipping timidly out of it. His eyes fluttered open in surprise. “Thanks, it’s really good, actually.”   
  
“I know,” Kurt said smugly. “You didn’t look like you were enjoying your beer very much. Especially not after Sebastian ditched you.”   
  
Blaine nearly spit out his drink. “How do you know Sebastian?”   
  
“Easy,” Kurt replied, grinning cheekily. “He’s the world’s biggest slut and has tried to fuck me more times than I can count.”   
  
“Tell me about it,” Blaine murmured.   
  
Kurt laughed. “And you said no too?”   
  
Blaine blushed. “I don’t...I mean it’s pretty obvious that we wouldn’t be friends after he fu--” Blaine stopped, horrified by his bad manners and tried to collect his thoughts. The way Kurt was arching an eyebrow was really sexy and not helping at all. “After we had sex. He’s not a horrible person and when he isn’t ditching me in bars to--” Blaine paused, trying to find more appropriate words.  
  
“You know, it’s not like you’re going to offend me if you say fuck,” Kurt teased, emphasizing the word.  
  
Blaine nodded, “Well, right. Anyway he’s not actually that bad of a person. I haven’t had sex with him because--”   
  
“Because you have taste and so do I,” Kurt added, his voice teasing.   
  
Blaine giggled, but continued on. “No, it’s just that I don’t want to be that guy. “   
  
“Oh? And what kind of guy do you want to be, sweetheart?” Kurt’s eyes were boring into his, like he was trying to see into Blaine’s soul.   
  
Yours. The thought rose, unbidden. Instead Blaine blushed and ducked his head. “I don’t know. I’m not a one night stand kind of guy.”   
  
“ So what kind of guy are you?”   
  
Blaine shrugged. “I don’t know, I just don’t want to be...used.”   
  
Kurt nodded thoughtfully. “That’s understandable. You aren’t missing much with one night stands. I’d keep away from them if I were you, sweetheart.”   
  
Blaine tilted his head, not knowing what to say to that.  “Why do you keep calling me sweetheart?”  
  
Kurt’s lips curled into a smile and he leaned in, lips brushing against the shell of Blaine’s ear. “Because you’re probably the cutest damn thing I’ve ever seen in here.” Kurt’s hot breath ghosted over Blaine’s earlobe. “Because you look delicious.” Kurt’s hands rested lightly on Blaine’s forearms. “Because I want to eat you up.” He pulled back, looking deep into Blaine’s eyes. “Or maybe it’s because you’re the nicest, sweetest guy I’m ever gonna meet in a bar, and I want you for myself.”  
  
Blaine gaped at him. “I...I...”   
  
“Too much?” Kurt asked, a self-deprecating smile twisting his lips.   
  
“No, God no, it’s...good. I’m just surprised because you’re so....”   
  
“I’m what, sweetheart?” And this time when Kurt said it, it was lower, more sultry, filled with a promise.   
  
“So beautiful,” Blaine admitted, looking down awkwardly. Then he panicked. “Or handsome or whatever you prefer, I--”   
  
A brilliant smile curved across Kurt’s lips, and his eyes were bright for a moment. For a moment, Blaine saw Kurt as he really was and it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Then Kurt’s face closed down and the snarky, sexy man who’d been seducing him for the past half an hour came back in full force with a dazzling smile. “I’m so okay with beautiful, kid.”  
  
“I’m not a kid, I’m seventeen!” Blaine insisted.   
  
Kurt arched an eyebrow. “You’re cute. And I’m gonna pretend like I didn’t hear that. What’s your name, anyway?"   
  
“I’m Blaine.”   
  
“Kurt.”   
  
“I know.”   
  
Kurt laughed throatily. “What, has my reputation preceded me yet again? In that case you know I’m not exactly a normal guy?” Kurt winked and Blaine felt like he was missing something.  
  
“No, i mean, i heard the bartender say it. I don’t...i don’t know what you mean by not exactly normal.  I mean, like, isn’t this what most guys do? Hit on other people and try to get laid and uhm, stuff? You look pretty normal to me,” Blaine babbled.   
  
Kurt just smiled, a glint in his eyes. “Honey, I’m anything but normal. Also, I’m not just trying to get in your pants.”  
  
Blaine gaped at him. “Uhm, I...that’s good, then.” He blushed furiously and wanted to look away, but Kurt was looking at him hard, like he was searching for something.  Blaine stared back, trying to pretend like he wasn’t about to throw up his dinner because he’d never been looked at like this before and not by someone as mind-blowingly attractive as Kurt, not by someone who was so close and smelled so good...  
  
Kurt’s voice startled him out of his mind. “Come dance with me?”  
  
Blaine’s mouth went dry. “I’m, uh, not very good at dancing,” he admitted sheepishly.   
  
Kurt tugged at his hand and Blaine sighed heavily. He knocked back the rest of the drink and clinked it on the bar. “Liquid courage, right?”   
  
Kurt rolled his eyes. “Dancing isn’t that hard, silly.” He pulled Blaine into the throng of hot moving bodies and began to move his hips sensually. Blaine stood there dumbly, blushing furiously at the erection he could feel growing already. Kurt winked and turned around, grinding his ass into Blaine’s crotch and winding an arm around Blaine’s neck, clasping at the hairs at the back of it.  
  
Kurt turned his head to the side and said, “You can touch me, you know,” over the music. Blaine started light, running his hands lightly down Kurt’s sides ,and resting them tentatively on Kurt’s hips. He felt the rhythm through his fingertips, tried to keep up and move with Kurt and maybe it wasn’t perfect, but Kurt seemed happy with his performance. He also, thankfully, did not seem troubled by Blaine’s hideously obvious boner--in fact, Kurt’s body movements seemed to suggest that he was more than okay with it. Kurt twisted out of Blaine’s grasp and grabbed his hands, twirling him around, catching Blaine by surprise and grinning as Blaine giggled. Then he was pulling Blaine against his chest. “Your turn,” Kurt whispered, making Blaine shiver pathetically when he caught Blaine’s earlobe in his mouth.   
  
Blaine panicked. “I uhm....”   
  
“Shhh,” Kurt murmured into his ear, grabbing Blaine’s hips tight and pulling him against Kurt’s crotch, making them move in a sensuous dance. Blaine tried so hard to keep up, to go where Kurt guided him but he wondered if he was doing something wrong. He pulled back and turned to face Kurt, who was looking at him strangely.   
  
“Something wrong, babe?”   
  
Blaine blushed. “No, it’s just...am I doing something wrong?”  
  
Kurt laughed softly, self deprecatingly and ran a finger through his hair. “You’re worried because I’m not sporting a boner the size of the Empire State Building, right?”   
  
Blaine blushed furiously and looked away as he nodded. Kurt tugged him off the dance floor, into the bathroom.   
  
“What--?” Blaine was cut off by Kurt’s lips against his neck. “Oh, Kurt, what are you doing, what does this--” The words were choked off by the soft snick of Kurt’s zipper sliding down. “Kurt?”   
  
“Shh,” Kurt whispered. “I told you I wasn’t normal--let me show you...” Blaine jumped as Kurt grabbed his wrist, tensed as he felt Kurt’s skin beneath his fingers. His heart was pounding as Kurt pulled back to look at his face while Kurt moved his hand lower and lower over soft skin and then...he felt his hand going deeper, into something wet and smooth and so warm. It suddenly occurred to him that he wasn’t curling his fingers around a cock, there was only a smooth dip between Kurt’s legs. Oh.   
  
“Uhm..” Blaine said awkwardly, “You, uhm....”   
  
Kurt snorted out a giggle. “You are so endearingly awkward. I have a pussy. Is that gonna be a problem for you?”   
  
Blaine thought maybe he should say yes because wasn’t he gay or something? “Surprisingly no? Uhm...it’s kind of hot, I think?”   
  
Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine’s neck and started to shift his hips forward, causing Blaine’ fingers to rub against his hot swollen flesh. “That feels good sweetheart, so good,” he breathed.   
  
Blaine, heart trembling in his chest, began to move his fingers around, feeling gently and Kurt sighed. “You should come home with me.”  
  
“But I...is this...just a one time thing?” Blaine had to know, there was a reason he’d said everything he’d said earlier, and as tempting and beautiful and Kurt was, he didn’t want to have one amazing night and feel like it meant nothing.   
  
“No,” Kurt breathed. “I swear. You’re something special.”   
  
“Then yes,” Blaine breathed. “I’ll go with you.”    
  
  
______________________  
  
  
Kurt threaded his fingers through Blaine’s hair, pulling his neck back and exposing it to his hungry, roving mouth.   
  
Blaine’s breath came alarmingly fast as he panted Kurt’s name while Kurt began unbuttoning his shirt and kissing at his skin . “Kurt, Kurt...”   
  
“You okay, baby?”   
  
“Uh...yeah,” Blaine croaked.   
  
Kurt grinned wickedly, going back to kissing the exposed skin of Blaine’s chest, sucking on one of his nipples. Blaine arched and let out a long moan as one of Kurt’s hands reached down to cup his rapidly hardening cock. “Oh.... Kurt.”   
  
“You’re so hard,” Kurt murmured.   
  
Blaine whimpered as Kurt’s hands and mouth pressed at him more insistently.   
  
Kurt sat up over him, pulling his tight white shirt over his head before falling back down and kissing Blaine breathless as Blaine bucked up into him. Kurt threw his head back and moaned as he ground down and the seam of his jeans pressed against his pussy just right. “Fuck me,” he gasped out against Blaine’s lips.  
  
Blaine froze again.  
  
Kurt stopped and sat up. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”  
  
“N-nothing, i just...i’ve...never...” His cheeks were flaming red as he tried to make the right words come. “It’s nothing, it’s stupid, I just....”   
  
“Ooooh I know what it is,” Kurt purred, leaning down to whisper in Blaine’s ear. “You’re a virgin.”   
  
Blaine turned his head away, exposing his neck to Kurt’s soft lips. “Y-yeah. I don’t...know how.”   
  
Kurt laughed deep in his throat. “Oh trust me. You know how.”   
  
“B-but you have...and I....”   
  
“Have a what, baby?”   
  
Blaine blushed hotly and whispered, “I...what you showed me in the bathroom.”   
  
Kurt chuckled again. “Everyone knows that and I thought we already covered that.”  He sat up, eyeing him speculatively. “Is that it? I thought you were okay with my pussy.” He swiveled his hips down over Blaine’s hard cock through their pants for emphasis.  
  
“Oh, I am, I just...don’t know what to do with it.”   
  
“Ah...that’s sweet. But I promise you it’s very easy to learn. You want a practical demonstration?”   
  
Blaine’s mouth fell open. “Like...uh...what does that mean?”   
  
Kurt’s smile widened. “It means you sit up and watch me strip for you, then i’m gonna show you what to do.”   
  
“Yes,” Blaine breathed before he could think about it. “ Yes.”   
  
“I had a feeling you’d say that.” Kurt crawled off the bed, grabbing his phone and pulling up a song. The sultry beat pulsed through the air as Kurt began hiking up his tight white t-shirt, biting his lip and grinning at the way Blaine’s lips were parted, his eyes huge as he breathed in deeply. Kurt smiled and slowly peeled the shirt off, followed by his sinfully tight black pants, until he was left in a pair of dark green boyshorts. He looked Blaine directly in the eye. “You want me to take these off, sweetheart?”   
  
Blaine choked out a laugh. “Is that--is that even a question?”   
  
Kurt tipped his head back and laughed. “You are so cute it hurts.” He bent down low and slid his underwear off, and then he was naked and Blaine wasn’t sure but maybe he forgot to breathe for a second.   
  
“Like what you see?” Kurt teased as he crawled up on the bed.  
  
“Uh-huh,” Blaine whispered, lips suddenly as a very naked Kurt bent over and kissed him.   
  
“Help me get you naked too,” Kurt ordered, pulling at Blaine’s shirt as Blaine unzipped his pants. With a lot of wiggling, giggling and a near accident involving Kurt’s face and Blaine’s elbow, Blaine was naked too. He didn’t have time to feel awkward because Kurt was kissing him and pushing him back into the bed and the weight of him felt so good .   
  
Kurt pulled away with a wet sound and tutted when Blaine lunged up in an attempt to chase Kurt’s lips. “None of that.” He sat up and moved to lay next to Blaine. “Get down there--where you can see.”   
  
Blaine shifted quickly, climbing between Kurt’s legs and laying on his stomach, chin in his hands as Kurt spread his legs wide and revealed his pussy.   
  
“This is gonna be a hands on demonstration, okay sweetheart? Touch me however you like, whenever you want to, okay?”   
  
Blaine groaned in response, heart pounding in his throat as he slid his hands up Kurt’s thighs and massaged them while Kurt dipped his fingers between his legs, dragging them through the wetness there.   
  
“Oh, Blaine...look how wet you got me...”   
  
“ Fuck ,” Blaine whispered, licking suddenly dry lips. He did that, he made Kurt’s pussy look so beautiful and delicious and perfect. He groaned when Kurt dipped two fingers inside of himself and began to rock his hips back and forth. Kurt’s hole spasmed around his fingers as he fucked himself and moaned loudly, causing Blaine’s belly to clench in desire. All too soon, Kurt was stopping.   
  
“Don’t!” Blaine said a little too loudly. “Please don’t stop!”   
  
This is a hands on demonstration, remember? It’s your turn, Blaine.”   
  
Blaine dove in eagerly, parting Kurt’s lips and rubbing his fingers along the other boy’s slit. He was amazed at just how wet and hot Kurt was, at how hard this was getting him when he’d never ever thought this was something he’d want. But God, he wanted it now. Kurt’s hole clenched down around the tips of Blaine’s fingers as they brushed against it.   
  
“Inside me, Blaine, come on.”  When Blaine pressed the tip of just one finger against Kurt’s hole, Kurt growled . “No, two of them, I can take it.”   
  
Blaine bit his lip and pushed his fingers into Kurt’s tight wet heat.    
  
“That’s it, now, fuck me,” Kurt demanded, pressing the bottoms of his feet to the bed and arching up into Blaine’s fingers.   
  
“God, you’re doing so good,” Kurt sighed as he started to rub his clit in time with Blaine’s increasing speed. Feeling confident, Blaine pushed in harder, loving the way Kurt was clenching around him and moaning so wantonly. “Stop!”   
  
Blaine pulled his fingers out quickly. “I’m sorry, did I hurt--”   
  
“No,” Kurt said, shaking his head violently. “You got any condoms, sweetheart?”   
  
“Uhm...no.” Blaine felt his heart sinking.   
  
“No matter, get my wallet out of my back pocket.”   
  
Blaine jumped off the bed, rooting around in Kurt’s discarded pants and tossing the little square of leather at Kurt’s face when he’d found it. “Sorry.”   
  
Kurt rolled his eyes. “Your eagerness is both amusing and endearing--although i wish you’d stop trying to hit me in the face.”   
  
Blaine blushed furiously as Kurt fished out a condom and tossed his wallet on the bedside table. Before he could process it, Kurt was ripping a packet open his teeth (god that had no right to be as sexy as it was) and rolling a condom down over his cock. Kurt lay back on the bed, spreading his legs invitingly and smiling a little at Blaine. “Are you ready?” Kurt asked tenderly, pulling Blaine close and drawing his knees up around Blaine’s torso.   
  
“I, I guess so,” Blaine stuttered, trying and failing to press inside of Kurt’s body. His aim was just a little bit off and Kurt was so wet that the tip of his cock surged upward, sliding over Kurt’s clt roughly and causing Kurt to let out a little gasp.   
  
“Sorry,” Blaine said in a small voice, a bright blush showing his embarrassment.   
  
“It’s okay,” Kurt whispered, wrapping a hand around the base of Blaine’s cock and pressing him where Kurt wanted him most. “Do it,” he encouraged.   
  
Blaine moved back a little and then thrust forward purposefully,using his momentum to slide past the initial resistance of Kurt’s body. He slid in deep, much harder and quicker into Kurt’s body than he’d intended. He was buried almost all the way in, and it felt amazing. Kurt tensed beneath him and cried out sharply.   
  
“I’m-”   
  
“Don’t!” Kurt rasped. “Come on...” He began to undulate his hips against Blaine’s. “Fuck me.”   
  
“Are you sure I didn’t hurt you?”   
  
“Yes,” Kurt hissed. “I can take it, fuck me harder...”   
  
Blaine wasn’t going to resist an offer like that, and pulled out a little before snapping his hips forward. Fuck, he wasn’t going to last--he never knew sex was going to feel like this. It was embarrassing, but he felt himself starting to lose it already. “I’m sorry, I think, oh, god, Kurt, I”m, I’m ...” He tried to warn Kurt, but no words were coming out.   
  
“It’s okay, just let go,” Kurt panted, yanking Blaine down for a kiss and squeezing down around Blaine’s cock inside of him as Blaine came  mind blowingly hard.   
  
When he came back to himself, Kurt was petting his back lightly. “Enjoy yourself?”   
  
Blaine choked on a laugh. “Is that--is that even a question?” he gasped out, repeating his earlier words.   
  
Kurt smiled at him fondly. “Okay. Well. I’m not done with you yet. Go clean yourself up. Bathroom is through that door.”   
  
Blaine pulled out of Kurt with a sigh--part of him wanted to just live inside of Kurt’s hot, tight amazing body, but that was probably crazy. He padded over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror at himself--he didn’t look any different, but...he felt...amazing. Absolutely AMAZING. He just had sex. And it felt so good. He resisted the urge to sing the ridiculous song from Saturday Night Live and gingerly removed the condom from his cock, wincing at how weird and wet and cold every thing was and then it slipped from his hands and fuck.  
  
There was a little pool of come spreading from the open end of the dropped condom and he rushed to his knees, accidentally hitting his head on the cabinet in his haste.   
  
“Blaine?” Kurt’s muffled voice came through the door.   
  
“Uh, I’m fine!” Blaine shouted back unconvincingly.  
  
“Oh....okay. Don’t keep me waiting for long.”   
  
Blaine mopped up the mess with a paper towel, grabbed the condom with it and chucked it in the trash. Hopefully Kurt wouldn’t notice. He grabbed a clean washcloth off the counter, held it under the faucet for a second and wiped himself down quickly. There was a bin full of dirty towels right next to the sink--and when he thought about it, this whole place was way more organized than he would have suspected for someone as edgy as Kurt Hummel appeared to be.  He took a deep breath and pushed the door open, gasping when he saw Kurt lying on the bed, spread out with two fingers deep in his pussy.   
  
“I missed you,” Kurt said by way of explanation.   
  
Blaine wasted no time, practically diving onto the bed and jolting Kurt a little with the movement. Kurt burst out laughing, fingers slipping out of his pussy. When he stopped laughing, he pressed his fingers to Blaine’s lips and Blaine’s tongue darted out unthinkingly. And then again and again because Kurt tasted awesome and he wanted more.   
  
“You like that?”   
  
Blaine nodded around where he was sucking gently on Kurt’s fingers.   
  
“Well,” Kurt said breathlessly. “There’s more where that came from, sweetheart.”   
  
Blaine moved as though to settle between Kurt’s legs, but Kurt stopped him. “Nuh-uh. Get on your back.”   
  
Blaine complied quickly, and Kurt straddled him, knees around Blaine’s face. He spread his thighs wide, lowering himself and even Blaine knew what to do next. He pushed upwards and stuck out his tongue, flicking it along Kurt’s skin and moaning at the taste.   
  
“Just like that, Blaine, God...” Kurt breathed, sinking down onto Blaine’s face and running his hands through his hair as he began to roll his hips over Blaine’s eager mouth. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m gonna come, sweetheart.” Kurt groaned deeply as Blaine gripped his hips and pulled him down into Blaine’s mouth, sucking and licking desperately until Kurt moaned out Blaine’s name and convulsed against him, thighs pressed hard around Blaine’s cheeks. Blaine didn’t care because wow . Kurt was so wet, Blaine’s cheeks and chin were covered in his juices and he was pretty sure the way Kurt said his name was the hottest thing he’d ever heard.   
  
“You are the best virgin in the history of all virgins, you know that?” Kurt panted , rolling off of Blaine and laying on his back a blissful smile on his face.   
  
Blaine blushed violently. “Uhm, thanks?”   
  
Kurt knocked Blaine’s hip with his knee. “You think you could go again?”   
  
Blaine sat up quickly. “Are you serious? Yes!” It was hard to keep the unadulterated glee out of his voice. He felt like cheering.   
  
“Settle down, boy. Sit against the headboard, and be quick about it--I want you NOW.”   
  
Blaine whined as Kurt slithered between his legs, licking and sucking at his half-hard cock. Kurt hollowed his cheeks visibly and looked up at Blaine through fanned eyelashes and Blaine swore Kurt was grinning around his cock.   
  
“G-god, Kurt, stop ,” Blaine moaned once he was hard.  “That feels too good...”   
  
Kurt slid off with a wet sound and kissed Blaine’s hipbone. “You ready to get your world rocked, sweetheart?”   
  
Blaine gurgled incoherently. Seriously? After all of this, Kurt didn’t think he’d rocked Blaine’s world? Was he even going to survive tonight? He shuddered as Kurt rolled another condom down over his cock and spit on it a couple of times, covering the head of Blaine’s cock with the wetness. Something about that action was so deliciously dirty and it made him moan out loud. Kurt winked at him and straddled Blaine’s hips, gripping Blaine’s cock in his hand and lining it up against his hole. He locked eyes with Blaine, grinning and sinking down in one swift drop.   
  
Oh Fuuuuuuucccccckkkk.   
  
Blaine wasn’t sure which one of them had said it but God, he agreed with the sentiment.   
  
Kurt ground his hips down sinfully, keeping Blaine inside of him, so hot, so dirty, and Blaine threw his head back into the pillow, bucking up desperately. “Oh, God, Kurt, please, I...”   
  
Kurt raked his nails down Blaine’s chest. “Not this time baby, you can’t come until I do,” he rasped.   
  
Blaine whimpered pathetically, biting at his lip and focusing on anything but Kurt, hot and wet and so fucking gorgeous on top of him. He closed his eyes and struggled to think of anything else at all, but the moment that Kurt sped up, moving up and down so fast the fucking bed was shaking, Blaine knew he couldn’t hold out much longer.   
  
“Kurt, I can’t, I can’t,” he whispered desperately. “ Please, how can I make you come?”   
  
“Touch me,” Kurt begged, hands flying back to rest on the bed by Blaine’s knees, his thighs splayed wide as he rode Blaine’s cock. The view was incredible, with Kurt’s legs like this, his back arched, his whole body was on offer, his clit red and hard begging for attention. He licked two fingers and brought them down to Kurt’s clit, rubbing it gently. “Harder!” Kurt demanded, his voice low and harsh. Blaine pressed down harder, scared he was going to hurt to the other boy, but Kurt only moaned more, his pussy clenching down tightly as he screamed out Blaine’s name and convulsed around him. When he stopped, Blaine made a sound of protest.   
  
“Kurt, Kurt, I need...I need to come, please...” he pleaded.  
  
Kurt kept moving, albeit slower.   
  
“God, can we, can we turn over?” Blaine asked, feeling shy all of a sudden.   
  
Kurt nodded, gasping when Blaine flipped them over in one fluid motion, still inside of Kurt.   
  
“Didn’t know you had it-- oh...” Kurt moaned as Blaine pinned him down and began rutting into him hard and fast.   
  
Kurt’s nails scratched down Blaine’s back lightly, causing Blaine to shiver. “Come on, sweetheart, let go...”   
  
Blaine cried out, one sharp syllable-- Kurt-- and collapsed on top of Kurt as he exploded inside the condom. Kurt rubbed his back soothingly.   
  
“Better?”   
  
Blaine snorted, pulling out and rolling off. He jumped when Kurt touched his now sensitive cock, pulling the condom off and tying it off quite neatly and wrapping it in a kleenex from the bedside table.   
  
“ JESUS FUCK!” Blaine shouted in surprise when Kurt licked and sucked gently at his cock to clean him up.   
  
“There , there,” Kurt whispered against his stomach, teeth pressing into the soft skin where he was grinning at Blaine’s reaction. “You’re all clean now. You okay sweetheart?”   
  
Blaine nodded, feeling sleepy. “You wore me out...”   
  
“Well, that’s me, the virgin-slayer,” Kurt said smugly.   
  
Blaine laughed. “And I thought I was the only nerd in this pairing.”   
  
Kurt got up to turn off the light. “Whatever. It’s past your bedtime, schoolboy.”   
  
Blaine snorted out a laugh smiling at Kurt as he stole through the now dark room and joined Blaine in bed.   
  
“So here’s the ground rules,” Kurt began as he settled under the covers. “First, make sure your parents dont come hunting for you and freaking out about where you are.”   
  
Blaine shook his head. “They think I’m with Sebastian. Who knew you were so parent friendly?”   
  
Kurt blushed. “Well...me and my dad are close. He’d have worried himself sick if I had gone out and not come home when i was your age.”   
  
Blaine rolled his eyes in the dark. Kurt wasn’t that much older than him. “Alright, old man. I’m pretty sure my parents don’t really care.”   
  
Kurt’s fingers squeezed around Blaine’s shoulders. “Well, I care. Unless you steal my fucking covers. That’s rule number two. The last rule is very, very important.” Kurt rolled until he was looking Blaine straight in the eye. “You aren’t allowed to leave until i find out of those amazing biceps are good for wall sex.”   
  
“Deal,” Blaine agreed, stomach clenching at the thought of pressing Kurt against the wall and fucking him into oblivion. “But...can we cuddle?”   
  
“Are you fucking serious?” Kurt asked. Blaine didn’t have to see him to know his eyebrows were raised.  
  
“I mean, we did just have sex...” Blaine said, pouting.   
  
“Fucking virgins,” Kurt swore under his breath, holding his arms out to Blaine anyway and feigning annoyance when Blaine nuzzled him happily.   
  
“Thank you so much,” Blaine whispered into Kurt’s collarbone, kissing there lightly.   
  
“I’m only allowing it because no one has ever said I was beautiful. It’s always hot, slutty, sensual, never beautiful. So I’m doing this for me.”   
  
Blaine wanted to say something deep and emotional, but the post orgasm sleep he craved was calling him and somehow he felt Kurt wasn’t in the mood to talk about feelings and where this was going either.  Blaine had the feeling he had plenty of time to pick apart Kurt’s feelings and learn more about him. For now, he just wanted to lose himself in Kurt, the way they fit together so perfectly, how good he smelled.  So he just mumbled, “Sure you are,” with a tease in his voice.   
  
“Goodnight, Blaine,” Kurt said pointedly, his voice sharp even as he cuddled Blaine closer.   
  
“Goodnight, Kurt,” Blaine mumbled, drifting off to sleep with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's curious, the drink Kurt ordered for Blaine is an Amaretto Sour--my personal favorite. :D


End file.
